


Podfic: The thaw

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [12]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: ihikago, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: The Thaw<br/>Author: [info]search_soleil<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 2:33<br/>File size: 2.3MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thaw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7161) by Search_Soleil. 



> Original Notes:  
> Title: The Thaw  
> Characters: Hikaru, Akira. Akihika.  
> Rating: G, I suppose  
> Summary: ~200 words in which I abuse commas and Hikaru finds resolution.

Downloadable [here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/qem-thaw.mp3) or playable here:


End file.
